Olicity in the Summer
by beggsyboo
Summary: Oliver, Felicity and Oliver go on a family cruise vacation to Alaska. Fluffy little story about the Queen family. Based on the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thin prompts by @thebookjumper on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

"Felicity, I think you have enough packed," Oliver says looking at the amount of suitcases on the bed.

"No, this is our first summer vacation as a family and the baby is due in September so we only have a couple of months before everything becomes all about the baby and we start caring more about whether they are having regular bowl movements and," Felicity sits on the bed.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he sits down next to her and rubs her arms.

"I just want William to have a good time. His mom didn't make it off the island and then, there was the possibility of him going into foster care because they didn't believe you could be a fit parent, and we got married and now I'm pregnant mixed with all your duties as mayor and opening QT," she starts to tear up.

"You just want to make him feel wanted," Oliver nods in understanding.

"He's such a great kid and he's as much a son to me as this little guy," Felicity points to her swollen belly, "and he deserves time with his family before it becomes crazier than usual."

"We all do. I'll take these bags to the car. Thankfully, we can get the ship just a few hours away and then we will be cruising to Alaska for a week."

"I really did pack too much huh?"

"Nonsense, there are excursions and dinners out. I can't wait to get silly pictures of you and William panning for gold. Bring anything you want," he says as he walks away bags in hand.

Felicity rubs her belly as she has for the last six months of her pregnancy. After the island blew up and she thought she lost Oliver, she made a vow to herself that she would live her life to the fullest and do everything she wanted to remember Oliver. When she saw that he survived with William in his arms, she ran to him and hopped into his arms just to smell him and feel his warmth to know that he was real. Explaining to William what happened to his mother was tough on both her and Oliver and all three decided that all of them would benefit from at least one therapy session. But they didn't live in the past anymore because three months after, Oliver proposed to Felicity again having William ask if she would marry his dad and make them a family of three instead of two. Of course, she said yes and they quickly arranged a wedding for three months later. It was right before she opened Queen Tech and about six weeks later, Felicity found out she was pregnant. She continues to rub her stomach thinking back on her memories of the past year when she hears a knock at the bedroom door. Oliver suggested they move into a larger home when they found out about the pregnancy. With Felicity's success with Queen Tech, her income from the apps she created, and the remaining amount from her early retirement from Palmer Tech, they were able to purchase a beautiful house with a full basement that Oliver promptly turned into a gym, plenty of rooms to make a nursery, a room for William, a spacious master bath with a claw foot tub that Felicity adored, a kitchen that Oliver quickly banned Felicity from, and there was still space to create a panic room that could function as a mini base of operations for Felicity after she had the baby.

"Mom?" William says.

"Yes, sweetie?"

She remembers the day he asked if he could call her mom. Felicity was ten weeks pregnant and they had been so busy between house hunting, Queen Tech starting up, and Team Arrow. She was afraid he was feeling neglected so she planned a weekend for them to go to Central City and prayed that there wouldn't be any meta-human issues when they went. They had just met Team Flash to which William was thrilled and stopped at a burger joint on the way back to the hotel. He simply looked at her and asked if it would be okay to call her mom. Felicity remembers how nervous he was when she started crying but ultimately she said he could call her whatever he wanted.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yes, let's get your summer vacation started."


	2. Chapter 2

He can't help himself. Felicity is bending over putting clothes away in the drawers provided in their room on the cruise ship. He still finds her so beautiful and sexy. The first couple months of the pregnancy were rough on them. They were not only crazy busy with everything going on but Felicity had morning sickness every day and at any time of the day. It was rough on their sex life. Luckily at fourteen weeks, she stopped being so sick and that allowed them to take advantage of Felicity's high libido. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Felicity asks knowing full well what her husband has in mind.

Ever since she stopped being sick, Felicity can't get enough of Oliver. If he was a distraction before they got together, he was even more so with her extra hormones. Everything he did turned her on. All he had to do was make eye contact and she wanted to rip his clothes off. She turns around in his arms to face him.

"William went to the arcade a few minutes ago. I think we might have some time," he says with his mouth trailing up the side of her neck.

"I think that can be arranged," she shivers at the contact.

"Well, let's not wait," Oliver replies as he looks at his beautiful wife before kissing him.

The kiss turns passionate as Oliver deepens it, his tongue moving along hers in a well rehearsed dance they've mastered over their time together. Before they can take their clothes off, they hear the door unlock and move apart.

"Hey, I found this little...what's going on?" William questions as he walks into the room and sees his parents acting strangely.

"Nothing, sweetie," Felicity answers while glancing at her husband, her eyes promising to finish what they started later.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity looks at the dessert buffet on the Lido deck of the ship like a starving woman. Being pregnant has in no way diminished her sweet tooth but since she wasn't able to have her sweet delicious coffee concoctions that Oliver stuck his nose up at, she replaced the sweet liquid with other sweet treats. And right now, those mini cheesecakes were practically begging to be eaten. She picks up a bunch of mini plates with tiny portions of sugary morsels and walks back to the table where Oliver and William sat.

"Felicity," Oliver says while rolling his eyes at the sight of her tray.

"What? Seriously, Oliver, what?" she says frustrated at his tone.

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"What's the point of paying for this if I let this opportunity to engorge myself on these cute little cakes and cookies? To be honest, I think that it is a travesty so much of this will be wasted and you are being a bad person by not taking part on the war against wasting food," Felicity replies with a half eaten cookie in her hand eating the last bite to end her rant.

"The war on wasting food?" William questions.

She holds out a plate, "Here Will taste this."

He looks at his father nervously, "Should I?"

"Are you seriously asking your father if you can have a bite of chocolate lava cake that is possibly better than his?"

"Well, now I have to," William says taking his fork and slicing into the cake.

He puts the fork to his mouth tasting the succulent chocolate fudge of the dessert.

"Wow, that is pretty good."

"See," she says before taking another forkful.

Oliver watches her mouth entranced by the slight moan she releases. What happened earlier in the room has him a bit frustrated. Suddenly, he realizes what they said.

"Wait, you think it's better than mine?"

Felicity couldn't stop the slight giggle that escapes her mouth.

"Don't worry, I'll always choose your mint chocolate lava cake over anything else," she answers.

He mumbles before taking a bite of it himself, "It is pretty good."


	4. Chapter 4

"William, you're cheating," Oliver hollered at his son, waving the orange plastic gun.

Felicity being pregnant caused her to be more tired than usual and the boys decided to go to the arcade while she took a nap before dinner. They've been playing for nearly an hour and tried all the games except Dance Dance Revolution. Neither of them wanted to embarrass themselves when others were around. They were currently playing Deer Hunter and Oliver was losing.

William looked around to make sure they were alone, "Dad, you're the Green Arrow and yet I am beating you at Deer Hunter. Do you really think I am cheating?"

Oliver pouted, knowing there was no way to cheat at this game. Maybe he could talk Felicity into changing the system and make it so he would win? Perhaps a back rub would do it.

"You're thinking about how you could get Felicity to rig the game for you, aren't you?" his son says after finishing the game with the highest points.

He shook his head and shuffled the young boy's hair, "No, of course not. Good aim. Let's go see if she is up now. We've been gone for about an hour and we are out of quarters."

"Okay," William replies.

The two men walk into the room and see Felicity rubbing her eyes and stretching from her nap.

"Hey guys. What you been doing?"

"Beating dad at Deer Hunter," her stepson said cheerfully.

"Ah," she replied before looking at her husband and whispering, "I can't rig the whole game but I may be able to change the gun to change points."

Oliver hugged his wife, "That's my girl."


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity noticed that William was more quiet than usual this morning as they were eating their breakfast. Oliver was running on the upper deck track which both William and Felicity found annoying because the whole point of a vacation was relaxing not working out.

"William, is everything okay, sweetie?" she says as she takes a bite of her cream cheese danish, her favorite of all the breakfast options on the Lido deck.

"I'm fine," he replies quietly.

William wasn't a big talker in general something he inherited from his father but he opened up significantly over the year especially to Felicity when she helped him with his homework. Felicity knew something wasn't right because since they started this cruise he was ready to go and today was the first day for on shore excursions so she expected more excitement.

"William, you know how I could always tell when your dad was feeding me a line?"

He looks at her as she stares over her glasses at him like the librarian about to scold the noisy child.

"Yeah?" he places his fork in the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"He had the same look on his face that you do right now...so tell me, what's up?"

"I don't know...it's just you and dad have been through so much together and you're going to have a baby together. I guess I am just wondering how I am going to fit. I'm not your son; I'm his and I know I call you mom but it's different than how this kid will call you mom...and," he mumbles to his plate.

"You're feeling out of place?"

"Yeah...I guess...I know it's stupid."

Felicity sighs and moves her chair closer to him, "For one thing, nothing you feel is stupid. You're a brilliant kid. You're our brilliant kid. You may not have come from my body but you are every bit my child as this one. I love you and your dad loves you. Your place is with us wherever we are and whatever we are doing...Well, maybe not in the lair or out shooting arrows but you know what I mean."

He grins the same way his dad does whenever Felicity babbles, "I know what you mean."

"Good, now eat your breakfast. We have a big day in little Sitka. I planned it out. First, we are going out to whale watch and then you and your dad are going on this nature hike while I am shopping," Felicity says with her mouth fool of danish.


End file.
